


【铁虫】MIT学霸辅导班

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 一边答题一边H/极度羞耻/床上吵架





	【铁虫】MIT学霸辅导班

　　Peter大学第三年学期的数学挂科了，很不幸。

　　属于Tony Stark的那间卧室中亮起明亮的灯光。

　　今夜是Peter学期考试结束后的第二天，他不得不舍弃大半个美好的假期，溜进Tony的家里开展几天不怎么美妙的补考练习。

　　其实那根本没必要，Peter本来不可能挂掉对他来说很轻松的数学科目。

　　可是，该死的，整件事都是混蛋Tony Stark的错！

　　“混蛋！”Peter狠狠咒骂着在身后按着他后背的混蛋家伙。

　　Tony根本没资格拿这件事来教训他。

　　Peter握着笔的手猛地一个颤抖，手下的数学题立刻又计算失误。藏在他身后眼尖的Tony立刻捕捉到了他酿下的小失败。

　　不太美妙的声音从Peter的口中传出。

　　“唔嗯……轻点。”

　　“那就专心点不要再犯这种低级错误。”

　　“你害的我根本没办法专心！”Peter的指责还没说完，立刻又被一阵奇怪的呻吟声填满。

　　而且Tony所说的低级错误根本不存在，那好歹是麻省理工的学期考试中的问题，谁也不敢用“低级”去形容题目的难易度。好吧，除了身后的家伙，除了这个17岁就获得麻省理工双博士学位的变态！

　　Peter在心底恶狠狠地不出声的骂着，却很不凑巧的又被身后的Tony察觉到。

　　“你在骂我，kid？”

　　“我才没有！”Peter第一时间下意识地否决他，在犹豫片刻还是忍不住地问出口，“你是怎么知道的……”

　　这似乎比两个人第一次上床还要令Peter羞耻，Tony已经眼尖地看见代表羞耻的红晕偷偷溜上Peter的耳尖。这样的事实让他的心情更加愉快，“你没有什么事能瞒过我，大概是我们心灵相通？”

　　他发出一声愉快的笑声，不停挺动的腰身停下来一点压低，嘴唇压迫着Peter的耳尖悄悄挑逗。

　　“因为你每次在心里偷偷骂我的时候，里面都会用力地夹一下。”

　　包括羞耻的时候。

　　Tony在心底偷笑，享受着Peter柔软的穴道在用力地蠕动。Peter的一切小心思都明显地表现在身体上，让Tony总是忍不住去一而再三地逗弄他。

　　“但是，kid？你现在还有心情去关注那些事？离你交卷的时间还有20分钟，你忘记我们之前的约定了？”

　　“我根本没和你约定那种事。”Peter用只有自己能听清的声音小声嘟囔着，在答题纸上写下下一题的答案。

　　他根本不指望着正在操弄着他的批卷老师分心，几乎是他笔划刚落，Tony立刻能判别出他的答案是否正确。

　　凡是错误都会迎来下身更加刺激的撞击。

　　这根本不公平，这太不公平了！Peter不止一次地抱怨过，可是每次都收到Tony关于公平这个问题的回答。

　　“Well，kid，在你入大学的第一堂课我就教过你根本不存在什么公平，尤其是在我面前。”

　　他小声地抱怨着，然后又迎来Tony更恶劣的教训。

　　Peter最终忍无可忍地扔掉身下的习题册，“Shit！我不做了！”

　　“Kid？我说什么来着，你想放弃学习的机会必须说出一个让我信服的理由。Hey，这可是Tony Stark的指导课堂，没有人会不珍惜的。”

　　Peter简直想狠狠一拳砸向那个恶棍的胸口，他用力深呼吸几下才平缓住自己激烈的情绪。

　　在两个人讨价还价的时候，身下的性器已经停下律动的动作，Peter反而在这时候觉得难耐，刚才耳尖上爬过的羞红还没退散，现在又重新涂上新一轮的羞耻，他小心地扭动腰身，哪怕这个动作已经在三年的交往中娴熟无比，但还是让他感到无比羞耻。

　　“Tony，你动一动……”

　　最后一个单词上带着令人心动的颤音。

　　“Please……”

　　所以Peter根本没考虑过会被拒绝的可能性。

　　“不行，kid，这一次可是你犯错再先，我没想到挂科这种事会发生在你身上，说真的，你不该让我失望。”

　　“Fuck！”Peter的骂声刚出口，就感受到来自穴道内用力打击的报复，他立刻扭转好自己的语气，“分明是你在考试前拉着我做了一夜，才害的我当天没有精神的！”

　　“那也是你的错，你应该告诉我第二天要考试。”

　　Peter认为他根本是在胡扯，“Tony！你这是在强词夺理，嗯……混蛋，让我说完，唔，唔嗯……你，你怎么可能不，嗯……不知道大学考试的时间。”

　　“Oh——？”听着Peter憋足一口气喊出的后半句，Tony丝毫不认为这样低级的错误有什么不妥，他在Peter赤裸的臀部上用力拍一把，“我的确不知道，因为我是跳级念的大学，所以根本没考过试。”

　　Fuck you，Tony Stark！

　　Peter在心底恶狠狠地骂出声。

　　他扔出去的答题册没有人帮他拾回来，连Dummy都被Tony准备为Peter上辅导课的时候撵出了门。

　　“Hun？看起来我们的Spidey今晚是注定答不完卷了？”

　　Well！Okey！Right！你赢了。

　　Peter深深呼吸一口，压抑住自己所有的羞耻心，他把头埋进枕头里，连声音都透不过气地闷声传出，“Daddy，please，给我……让我痛快……”

　　快要把自己埋窒息的大学生听见身后人发出一声恶劣的笑声，但却在他意料之内的被松开腰身，他被Tony翻转着躺在床上，仰脸看向满脸恶劣笑容的Tony。

　　这时候的Peter已经没有余力再去和他发火，拼尽全力说出的那句求饶话消耗掉他所有的羞耻心，他现在恨不得能像刚才那样把自己藏起来，而不是这样面对轻易掌控他全身敏感部位的爱人。

　　但Peter还是恶狠狠地盯着Tony的脸，放出掩盖自己心态的狠话，“该死的，Tony，你等着我，等这次结束我一定要把Iron Man揍上明天早报的新闻头条。

　　“好提议。”Tony甚至打了个响指赞扬他的说法，“看来Spider-Man今晚是别想从床上下去了。”

　　“不不不不，不我错了，Mr.Stark，I'm sorry，Sir，Tony！你听我解释。”

　　那份解释很快就扭转成响彻室内的大声呻吟。

　　他们之前本来就做到一半，夹在数学题册中间让两个人都无法尽兴，现在没有那层隔阂，Tony简直是在放纵自己的欲望，将Peter的两条腿架高后方便自己的性器插入到更深。

　　Peter来不及说出下一句话，他只记得在Tony娴熟的技巧下尽情呻吟着。

　　天才的头脑被情爱渲染的一片模糊，他不想去考虑其他事情，现在只想抱着Tony宽厚的背脊，忍受着他一次又一次疯狂的撞击，两个人在之前隐忍的太过厉害，到现在才能痛痛快快地释放。

　　穴道内柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹住Tony的性器，迫不及待的想将他含进的更深，蜘蛛毒液感染后的身体比常人更敏感，也往往更令Tony满意。

　　“Tony……”Peter在Tony的手臂上擦掉头上落满的汗珠抹掉，窝在他的手臂间轻轻地蹭着，像是撒娇一样发泄自己的爱欲。

　　他在失神的时候总喜欢说一些让Tony心潮澎湃的话。

　　比如说现在。

　　Peter将拥抱的动作换到脖颈上，将Tony的上身尽力拉向自己，将自己的头埋在他的颈窝里，小声低喃着Tony能完整听清的爱意。

　　“Tony，我爱你，嗯……好舒服，我爱你……”

　　往往会换来Tony更加猛烈的撞击，他娴熟地找到能让Peter更兴奋的敏感点，每一次在进入的时候都会用坚硬的前端用力顶撞住那里。

　　这又会将Peter很快带入Tony掌控的全新欲望中，肆无忌惮地宣泄出他的痛快。紧致的穴口用力吞咽着属于Tony的坚硬， 一次次享受着原始的快感。

　　他用力抬起上身，spiderboy的身体总是柔软让Peter能轻易地摆出各种动作。Peter吻住Tony的嘴角，像是品尝美食一样在他的唇角肆意掠夺着甜甜圈的糖霜，“Tony，好吃，我还要。”

　　“好吃的是我，还是甜甜圈？”

　　贪心享受情欲的小家伙重新窝回布满汗液的胸膛里，贪心地闻到若有若无的烟草味，小声地抱怨着不满，“你又趁我上学的时候吸烟。”

　　“灵敏的小东西，你到底是little spider，还是警犬？”

　　像是反抗那样，Peter凑到他的肩头咬住那上面结实的肉，在上面留下一小圈淡淡的吻印，像是宣告地位一样霸占着自己的领土。

　　小兽般倔强的眼神瞪向Tony。

　　“不行，你违反规矩了，今晚我不能给你上，我要离开，放开我。”

　　“Well？如你所愿。”

　　Tony果然不再挺动，放着孤零零地性器插在Peter的穴道里。

　　无论Peter怎么怒视他都不为所动，似乎根本不在意自己膨胀的欲望还没宣泄出来的不适。

　　“怎么，kid？你现在可以离开了。”

　　Peter更加恼火地怒视Tony，却没有回收到他的一丝愧疚。

　　“该死的，你分明答应过我不再抽烟的！”

　　“Yep！我感到非常愧疚，我发誓我在道歉，所以我现在听从你的命令，今晚到此为止。”

　　Peter不可思议瞪大眼睛，虽然他快要充满泪水的通红眼睛摆出现在的样子只让人觉得可爱，但他以为自己还是在用力地发泄自己的不满，“你认真的？”

　　Tony努力板住笑意，在Peter的怒视下点点头。

　　“你这个该死的、混账的、不可理喻的老混蛋！”

　　“那现在……？”

　　Tony终于忍不住在Peter过分可爱的表现下凑近过去，“你可以求着我继续。”

　　“犯错的分明是你！”

　　“Ya——”Tony根本对这种无意义的威胁不屑一顾，“但是掌握主导权的也是我，不然kid？你可以主动骑上来自己试着动一动。”

　　“我做不到！”

　　总是对犯罪份子们说出嚣张话的小英雄在另一位英雄的身下咬牙切齿的挤出求饶的话。

　　“Please，Tony……”

　　“那我要求你给我做一夜。”

　　“你没有权利和我讨价还价Tony Stark！”

　　“Well，看起来我们谈崩了。”

　　几乎在遇到Tony前经验为零的可怜Spidey急的快要哭出来，他根本想不明白到底是哪一步出了错，分明最开始是Tony犯错，拉着他做了一夜还不满足，让他第二天考试险些迟到还挂了科。现在又变成违反两人规矩的吸到烟，被惩罚的人反倒又变成自己。

　　他真的很想对Tony恶狠狠地宣扬他不服，他不准备跟Tony玩下去了，他现在就要展现出男子汉的气概立刻从Tony身下溜出去，再狠狠揍他一拳，像是之前威胁的那样，把Iron Man揍上第二天的新闻头条。

　　可是。

　　Okey，Peter发现自己根本做不到，他再坚持一会儿恐怕真的会放下所有的羞耻心爬上Tony的身体主动的为他提供乐子。

　　Damn it！

　　“你这个恶劣的花花公子。”

　　“Peter？这是在夸奖我技巧好？thank you，我不客气的收下了。”

　　“还是个自恋狂。”

　　“Babe，你再夸奖我一下，恐怕天亮我们都没办法睡觉。”

　　“那你就快点继续！”

　　伴随着Tony夸张笑声和Peter剧烈的喘息，两个人再一次翻滚在那张过于宽大的床铺上。

　　今夜的纽约市依旧安详无比。

　　END


End file.
